I'm Yours
by Rexqueenie
Summary: Xi Luhan, Gadis cantik yang masih "perawan" diumurnya yang hampir menginjak angka 27. Seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya Luhan mendapat berita bahwa kekasihnya menghamili wanita lain . HunHan SehunxLuhan KrisHan KrisxLuhan DLDR Review.


I'm Yours

..

..IZAYOI..

..

HUNHAN

..

..

..

Sukak OTP ini ... mereka lucu dan LDRan sambil kode-kodean (imagination)

Summarry:

Xi Luhan, Gadis cantik yang masih "perawan" diumurnya yang hampir menginjak angka 27. Seminggu sebelum ulang tahunnya Luhan mendapat berita bahwa kekasihnya menghamili wanita lain . HunHan SehunxLuhan KrisHan KrisxLuhan DLDR Review.

..

..

..

Hi Semua, aku Xi Luhan umurku 26 tahun seminggu lagi, pukul 12 malam tepat aku akan berumur 27 tahun. Malam ini baba dan mama mengusirku dari rumah karena mereka tau aku masih belum pernah di "apa-apakan" oleh kekasihku Oh Sehun yang super duper menawan. Mereka bilang aku tidak serius pacaran karena masih belum berserah pada Sehunku. Aku heran kenapasih mereka ingin putri unyu mereka di "apa-apakan" serigala mesum itu.

Sebenarnya kalo belum pernah di "apa-apakan" itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sehun itu mesum super mesum. Dia sering sekali menjamah tubuhku saat aku menginap di apartemennya. Tapi entah mengapa setiap akan maju ke babak selanjutnya selalu ada penghalang. Pernah suatu kali saat sehun mulai menggodaku dan menelanjangiku eeehmm kuulangi lagi menelanjangiku, sahabat karibnya Kim Jongin menelpon dan bilang ada urusan penting yang berpengaruh pada perusahaan. Sejujurnya aku kecewa tapi apa daya kurelakan juga akhirnya.

Sehunku itu tampannya maksimal, gaya coolnya membuatku tak bisa menjauhkan pandanganku darinya seperti saat ini dia membantuku memasukkan koperku dalam mobil sport Audi TT RS Hitam miliknya.

"Luhan ayo masuk" katanya memecah keheningan sambil membuka pintu mobilnya untukku

"Sehunie, maaf baba dan mama jadi merepotkanmu. Kau harus jauh-jauh dari Seoul ke Bejing karena ulah mereka"

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku juga merindukanmu" ucap Sehun mengecup bibirku sekilas lalu berlalu melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemennya di Beijing

"Sehunie, mereka bilang apa padamu?"

"Soal apa ?"

"Alasan mereka menelponmu untuk menjemputku."

"Oh itu, mereka ingin punya cucu"

Wajahku memerah mendengar penuturan Sehun, sedangkan dia masih dengan wajah teflon datarnya konsentrasi menyetir. Membelah jalanan ramai kota Beijing yang gemerlap.

"Kau setuju ?" tanyaku takut-takut

"Kenapa tidak ? dengan begitu aku bisa menikahimu dan membawamu bersamaku"

"Sehunie aku .."

"Nah Kita sampai"

Suasana hening terus mendera diantara kami. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di aparteman mewah milik Sehun.

"Luhan"

Suara sehun mengagetkanku yang sedang melamun. Sehun terus mendekat dan tanpa sadar aku mundur hingga tubuhku terbentur dinding kamar. Cup, terdengar saat sehun mengecup keningku.

"Aku tau kau belum siap, istirahatlah ada hal yang harus aku urus" ucap sehun sambil berjalan menjauh menuju kamar yang biasa aku pakai untuk meletakkan koper pinkku.

"Kau akan pulang larut ?" tanyaku pada Sehun yang sedang memakai kembali sepatunya.

"Iya, tidak usah menungguku" Sehun berdiri lalu mengecup bibirku sekilas ya hanya sedetik, namun wajahku sudah sangat memerah dan jantungku bergerak tak karuan.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan berlalu. Punggung Sehun begitu lebar, aku ingin memeluknya sambil menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

..

Aku kesepian, dimana Sehun. Saat aku mencoba menelponnya, handphonenya tidak aktif, semua pakaian sudah ku tata, sudah makan malam, aarrrg Aku rindu Sehun. Ucapku dalam hati sambil mengusap rambutku kasar.

...

Perlahan ku langkahkan kakiku kearah kamar Sehun. Saat kubuka pintunya Aroma Sehun menguar ke indra penciumanku. Aku mengambil kemeja sehun dari dalam lemarinya. Tanpa sadar aku melucuti semua helaian benang yang menempel ditubuhku. Kukenakan kemeja Sehun yang tampak memakan tubuhku. Kemeja kebesaran yang amat hangat dan membuatku mabuk akan aroma Sehun. Kubaringkan tubuhku di ranjang empuk Sehun yang sedari tadi menggodaku untuk berbaring diatasnya.

"Sehun" gumamku lirih dan sejenak aku sudah masuk ke alam mimpiku.

...

"Ahhhnnnn" Panas, panas sekali dan basah. Saat seperti ini mimpi. Mimpi. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyentuh tubuhku memasuki daerah intim. "Jangan, Sehuniiiee" langsung ku buka mataku dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatap diriku. Sehun menciumku dan membawaku menghadap gairahnya. Sepertinya dua jari Sehun sudah mengobrak-abrik liangku hingga membuatku penuh sengan peluh dan mengerah nikmat.

Luhan POV end

"Menggodaku, Rusa kecil ?" bisiknya selepas melepas ciuman panas yang sangat memabukkan.

"Sehunie, aaahhnnnnaarrg" gerakan jari Sehun semakin cepat dan membuat Luhan mengelijang mendapati klimaksnya. Deru nafas Luhan yang terengah-engah sambil menatap sayu pada Sehun.

"Noona, Kau basah. Apa jariku seenak itu ?" ucap sehun menggoda sambil menampakkan dua jarinya yang basah dengan cairan Luhan. Sehun langsung menyamakan pandangannya ke arah bagian bawah Luhan yang berkedut, merah dan basah.

"Ahhhnn" Desah luhan tertahan saat Sehun melumat miliknya. Tidak hanya itu, Sehun juga mengocoknya dengan kedua jarinya dan membuat erangan Luhan semakin menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ting tong... Ting tong .. Ting tong..

"Sehunie, Buuka.. pintunyaahhn"

"Biarkan saja Lu" ucapnya kembali melumat bibir Luhan tanpa menghentikan kocokan jarinya.

"Oh Sehun, buka pintunya" Teriak Baekhyun dari luar apartemen

"Sehun, Baekh...ahhn"

"Oh Sehun, kalau kau tidak membukanya. Aku akan mendobrak pintu ini" sambil terus menggedor pintu apartemen Sehun

"Cih" Gumam Sehun menghentikan semua kegiatan yang terjadi

"Pakai bajumu Noona, aku akan menemui mulut bebek dan Kekasih jerapahnya" Lanjut Sehun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Luhan lansung beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

...

Saat Luhan keluar, Baekhyun sudah menampar wajah Sehun dengan sangat keras.

"Beraninya Kau" Baekhyun hendak menghajar Sehun lagi. Luhan langsung berlari memeluk Sehun dan Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Baek hentikan ada apa ini?" tanyaku membuat semua menatap kearahku

"Eounnie, kau ada disini ?"

"Ada apa Baek ? apa Sehun melakukan sesuatu ?"

"Eounnie, Mianhe. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan" Ucap Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah undangan ke tanganku. Perlahan kubuka undangan itu dan terlihat kedua nama pengantin yang akan menikah.

Sehun & Irene

Sejenak semua terdiam namun hati Luhan sudah hancur berkeping-keping

"Dia menghamili Irene, Dia sendiri yang memutuskan akan bertanggung jawab, Dia membohongi kami semua sahabatnya. Sekarang Dia lari kemari dan .. dan.." ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan erat dan meminta maaf

"Baek, biarkan aku dan Sehun bicara" ucapku menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa undangan yang diserahkan Baekhyun pada Luhan.

...

"Yeollie, apa mereka baik-baik saja?. Hampir satu jam mereka tidak keluar"

BRAK suara gebrakan pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Sehun dengan koper besarnya melangkah pergi

"Sehun" ucap Chanyeol mengejar Sehun. Sedangkan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar dan mendapati Luhan dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya

"Sehun, akan kembali ke Seoul. Kau tidak perlu kuatir. Pernikahan mereka tetap akan berlangsung"

"Eounnie" ucap Baekhyun sambil memeluk Luhan dan menangis bersama

...

Tangisan keduanya berakhir dan duduklah mereka di sofa ruang tengah dengan Luhan yang mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun. Sebulan lalu Irene datang ke kediaman keluarga Oh sambil menangis dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya tengah mengandung anak Sehun dan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Sehun hanya terdiam saat bukti-bukti dirinya tidur bersama Irene.

Luhan hanya tersenyum simpul secara tidak sadar air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipi cantiknya.

"Eounnie, aku tidak percaya Sehun melakukannya"

"Baek, aku sudah melepaskan Sehun"

"Eounnie"

"Tadi aku sudah bilang pada Sehun. Jika aku percaya padanya, maka dia harus bertanggung jawab jika memang ia melakukannya dan aku juga berjanji akan datang ke upacara pernikahannya"

"Baek" Suara Chanyeol mengintrupsi

"Eounnie" Baek memanggilku saat aku beranjak menuju kamar.

"Maukah kalian mengantarku pulang ?"

"Tentu Eounnie" ucap Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Luhan

...

Selama perjalanan sama sekali tak ada suara di antara mereka. Luhan terus menatap keluar kearah Jendela.

"Baek, bisa kau menjemputku dibandara saat hari itu tiba? Bawa aku ke ke lokasi undangan itu"

"Eounnie, tidak perlu datang. Hati Eounnie akan semakin hancur"

"Aku sudah berjanji Baek, aku akan menepatinya dan melepasnya dengan senyuman terbaikku"

"Aku janji aku akan menjemput Eounnie"

"Terima Kasih Baek" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca

...

Sesampainya di depan pintu rumah Luhan. Mama Luhan menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. Sampai pasangan ChanBaek pulang.

"Xiao Lu, ada apa ?"

"Ma, aku melakukan hal yang benar kan?"

"Xiao Lu, kena..." ucap Mama Luhan terhenti saat melihat rusa kecilnya terisak sambil menunjukkan undangan yang dilempar Baekhyun

"Aku melepas Sehun, Ma. Kebahagianku bisa menunggu. Kasihan Anak itu sebelum lahir sudah ditolak sepertiku. Ma, Luhan anak baikkan ? Luhan melakukan hal yang baikkan?" tangisan Luhan semakin pecah sambil memeluk sang Mama, hingga Luhan tertidur sambil tetap terisak.

...

"Ada apa ?"

"Luhan, putus dengan Sehun"

"Mo, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali ?"

"Sehun, menghamili seorang wanita di Korea. Luhan melepas Sehun untuk bertanggung jawab. Luhan tidak mau anak itu ditolak seperti dirinya" ucap mama Luhan sambil memeluk baba Luhan

"Sayang, jangan bilang kau ingat padanya"

"Dia menghamiliku dan membuangku seperti mainan usang disaat aku meminta pertanggung jawaban atas Luhan kecilku. Waktu kecil Luhan sering diolok-olok karena kebenciannya. Sendirian menangis di kamarnya. Xiao Lu ku, menderita karenyanya."

"Sayang, sudah sstt jangan menangis. Ada aku disini. Aku adalah babanya Xiao Lu sekarang dan selamanya. Jangan pikirkan dia lagi"

...

Tak terasa hari-hari telah berlalu. Senyuman manis Luhan kembali secara perlahan-lahan. Hari ini hari ulang tahun Luhan. Tidak ada perayaan pesta, karena permintaan Luhan. Luhan sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil lagu happy birthday.

"Lulu"

"Kris ge" Luhan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya

"Happy Birthday Lu" ucap Kris sambil memberikan serangkai bunga mawar merah sejumlah umur Luhan

"Terima kasih Kris ge. Ini sangat indah"

"Lu, aku akan menggantikannya dihatimu" ucap Kris sambil memeluk Luhan

"Kris ge, aku ingin sendiri dulu. Besok aku akan ke Korea dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Setelah itu aku akan menjadi Luhan yang baru"

"Aku akan menunggumu" Luhan hanya tersenyum menatap Kris

...

Luhan benar-benar pergi ke Korea. Setelah kejadian di apartemen hari itu. Sehun tidak menghubunginya. Tak ada penjelasan hanya hampa dan kebisuan. Sesampainya di Bandara. Terlihat Baekhyun yang melambai memanggil Luhan.

"Eounnie" ucap Baek berlari dan memeluk Luhan

"Apa kabar Baek?"

"Baik Eounnie, Tidak perlu pergi saja. Kita bersenang-senang saja ya Eounnie"

"Baek, kau janji mengantarku kan?"

"Eounnie"

"Ayo, nanti kita terlambat" ucap Luhan menarik tangan Baek yang masih merengek dan hanya ditaburi dengan tawa kecil Chanyeol.

...

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di lokasi yang di tuju. Luhan menarik nafas panjang dan masuk ke gedung tersebut. Disana dirinya melihat Sehun dengan setelan Jas yang nampak sangat tampan. Sehun masih setampan dulu. Matanya masih mengintimidasi seperti Elang yang hendak berburu. Luhan mengikuti Sehun setelah isyarat Sehun untuk mengikutinya

"Kau datang" ucap Sehun

"Tentu, aku sudah berjanji padamu"

"Luhan.." kata-kata Sehun terhenti saat Luhan langsung memeluknya

"Sehunie, berjanjilah kau akan membahagiakan anak itu. Jangan biarkan dia sepertiku yang tumbuh diantara kebencian. Berjanjilah kau akan berusaha menyayanginya, untukku" tutur Luhan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun

"Sehun, upacara segera dimulai" teriak Kim Jongin sahabat karib Sehun dari Pintu. Sehun berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang berusaha menetralkan mimik wajahnya yang hampir menangis.

"Noona" ucap Jongin menarik tanganku

"Kai"

"Percayalah pada Sehun"

"Iya" ucapku lirih sambil mengikuti Kai yang mengantar Luhan ke tempat duduk diantara sahabat Sehun lainnya

"Eounnie" Kyungsoo menerjang Luhan dan memeluk Luhan erat

"Kyungie, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik"

"Baik apanya? Lihat" ucap Bakhyun sambil menyenggol pinggang Kyungsoo

"awww.. sakit Baek"

"Semalaman mereka bercinta" sambil menunjuk Kai dan Kyungsoo

"Luhan, kau datang" sapa ibu Sehun pada Luhan

"iya bibi, apa kabar?"

"Xiao Lu kenapa tidak memanggilku Eomunim ?"

"Eomunim" ucapku mantap

"Baik Lu, kau tampak lebih kurus. Padahal aku berharap kau yang ada dialtar bersama Sehun. Anak itu, membuatku ingin menghajarnya saat wanita jalang itu menangis sambil mengatakan dirinya sedang mengandung anak Sehun" ucap ibu Sehun Kesal

...

Semua tertawa riang, hingga tiba saatnya upacara akan segera dimulai. Sehun berjalan dengan gagah menuju altar menunggu sang mempelai wanita. Tampak semua tamu undangan duduk di tempat mereka berjalan menuju altar bersama sang ayah. Sehun tetap dengan wajah datar dan tidak menghiraukan uluran tangan Irene. Pembukaan pendeta berkumandang tanda upacara akan segera dimulai hingga tibalah pertanyaan itu.

"Apakah engkau Oh Sehun menerima Irene menjadi pendamping hidupmu dikala suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat?" ucap pendeta itu dan hanya dijawab diam yang cukup lama dari Sehun

"Sehun, cepat jawab" Irene marah dan manatap Sehun. Sehun kembali tersiam dan memandangiku

"Karena Dia, kau tidak menjawabnya? Apa wanita murahan ini melarangmu menikahiku ?" ucap Irene menyeret Luhan dari kursinya dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh tersungkur di depan kaki Sehun

"Luhan" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sontak berteriak dan berlari kearah Luhan

"Wanita murahan, keluar dari sini. Security security. Seret wanita ini keluar dari ruangan ini

Tak lama Security datang dan menyeret Luhan kasar. Namun Kai dan Chanyeol menghalangi

"Kami akan keluar dengan baik-baik. Silahkan lanjutkan upacaranya" ucap ucap Chanyeol menunduk diiringi sahabar Sehun lainnya. Ibu Sehun semakin menatap benci pada Irene. Sedangkan ayah Sehun meredam dalam-dalam emosinya.

"Tunggu" suara Sehun mengintrupsi lalu megenggam tangan Luhan dan berjalan ke arah Irene.

"Sehun, Kau.. aku mengandung anakmu"

"Irene sudah cukup. Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan seorang pembohong"

Semua orang menatap bingung ke arah kejadian yang terjadi

"Anak itu, bukan anakku"

"Sehun ini anak mu. Kau lihat semua buktinyakan. Kita melakukannya dihotel waktu itu"

"Irene. Sang Hoo sudah mengaku padaku. Anak itu bukan anakku, anak itu anak Sang Hoo. Kau menjebakku. Memberiku obat perangsang agar aku menyentuhmu. Tapi aku mengelak dan terus melawan pengaruhnya hingga aku tertidur. Tidak ada kejadian apapun malam itu selain aku yang berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatku agar tidak menyentuhmu. Kau lihat wanita yang kau anggap murahan inilah, satu-satunya wanita yang akan menerima benih dariku dan mengandung anakku"

"Sehun, ini anakmu"

"Nona, cukup" Seorang pria berjalan ke arah Irene dan membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sehun

"Sang Hoo, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku menyuruhmu pergi" sebuah tamparan melayang kearah Irene. Sang Hoo menamparnya

"Aku mencintai Nona dan anak kita. Kumohon jangan melakukan hal bodoh"

...

Sebulan sudah kejadian menegangkan terjadi akibat ulah Irene. Kejadian itu berakhir dengan Irene yang menikah dengan Sang Hoo yang notebene pengawal pribadinya. Lalu bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan ?. Sehun sedang gugup sambil menghafalkan sesuatu sedangkan Luhan, saat ini tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun putih menjuntai dan digandeng Babanya menuju Sehun.

Hari ini pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan semua tamu tampak berbahagia saat melihat kecantikan Luhan yang terpancar dengan senyuman manisnya. Sehun menerima uluran tangan Baba Luhan yang menyerahkan Luhan. Pengucapan janji berjalan lancar dan garden party dengan banyaknya tamu yang mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan mempelai yang berbahagia.

"Siap .. 1 .. 2... 3.." Luhan melempar buket bunganya dan diterima oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo

Semua tertawa, semua bahagia hingga akhir pesta. Sehun tiba-tiba menggendong Luhan ala bridal style. Luhan tersenyum sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sehun dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Sehun

"I'm Yours" Senyum Sehun mengembang dan membawa Luhan menuju kamar mereka dan terdengar suarra desahan dan erangan nikmat dari keduanya hingga [agi menjelang.

...

...

...

END

...

...

...

Woaaaaaah ... geje pasti ...

Keracunan moment HunHan di instagram

Sedikit frustasi karena banyaknya pekerjaan hingga flashdisk yang berisi FF story yang ketelingsut entah kemana

Miane .. My first HunHan story .. semoga tidak mengecewakan..

Ditunggu tanggapannya

Sekuel .. maybe ada bergantung responsih ..

Yes or No

Wkwkwkwk

... Salam kenal ...


End file.
